Living In Hell
by HannahMaximum
Summary: Meet John Watson, an abused boy hiding everything about himself. Now, meet Sherlock Holmes, a young boy who only cares for one person: his brother Rory Slippery. Summery Sucks Sorry. CHILD ABUSE, SELF HARM, BULLYING.


Warnings: Child abuse. Self Harm. Bullying.

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is a dog.

Chapter One: John Watson

"You're just a pathedic little boy!" A man in his mid thirtees yelled to a young teenage boy, cowering on the floor. This young boy's name was John Hamish Watson, year eleven in school. And who was the man insulting this boy, his father. David Watson was a low life drunk that slept with as many woman as he could since his wife left him for another man seven years ago.

John was the opposite of his father, with a gental heart and a good personality, though of course he had a few flaws. Didn't every human? John has scars, from himself and from the man who called himself 'dad'. John hide his scars from the views of others, others who do nothing but insult and put him down.

John was one of the many students at the Jamie's High School, and he was the kid that people voice label as an outcast and loner. Though the friends that John did have, he was close too, and he made sure that he did everything in his power to protect them. And for a short lad, he managed to scar off some people who tried to harm his friends.

Except for one group of kids.

A group of six students made it their life mission to bully little John to the point where he wanted to destroy himself. The bullying began with name calling and throwing paper balls. But as the group few older, the bullying got worse. They began to physically harm him and anyone who thing out with him, so John wasn't surprised when some of his friends left him to save themselves.

So throughout the years, only one friend stuck by John's side, and that was his friend Greg Lestrade, who jlwas just a year older than him. The thing about Greg, is that he took up boxing when he was fourteen against these bullies. If it was possible, Greg tried to save John the pain of these morons. Sadly, if doesn't always work.

Sebastian, who was one of the members of this little group, would hold Greg back while the others would beat up for John. On a good day, Greg would kick Sebastians ass and the rest would leave to help the injured boy. But most of the time, Greg was forced to watch.

Now back to the situation at hand here.

David was towering over his small son, who was back against a wall. John was praying that he could just melt into the wall and disappear out of sight and hide. Unfortunatly, he was human and unable to do so. "It's your fault your mother left!" The drunken man barked, aiming a hard kick to John's stomach. John sucked in a breath and curled into a tight ball, ignoting his father's screams and trying to block out the pain. 'Don't listen.' The boy told himself and repeated it like a mantra inside of that head of his.

'When you finish school you can leave.'

That was John's plan, to leave this hell hole when he finished in school and move somewhere else in London or maybe overseas. John didn't care, all he knew is that he was going to leave. 'Not much longer.' He said and cried out in pain when his father kicked his unprotected ribs.

"I should have killed you!" David screamed angrily down at the trembling boy, who felt tears fall down his cheeks as his father walked away from the mess he had caused.

John wasted no time in shakily getting to his feet and hobbling his way upstairs and into his room. Which only contained a bed, a desk for homework and a drawer full of clothing. On the wall above his desks where drawings that John had done. They were all beaitifully drawns with a lead pencil, amazing detail in each one. Though, no one knew of John's hidden talent. His father said that only girls and faggots could draw so well. John didn't care what his father's opinion was, he just loved to draw and that was what he did most the the time.

John pulled out his phone and put his ear phone to block out the world around him. He played his favorite song.

I'm so tired of being here

suppressed by all my childish fears

but if you have to leave

i wish that you would just leave

'cause your prescence still lingers here

and it won't leave me alone

There was no special reason for loving this song, he just simply adored the music and the lyrics and the way it was sang.

John sighed and looked at the time, and noticed that it was eleven o'clock and he had to get up early in the morning for school, so he decided that he should try and fall asleep since he had school in the morning. He quickly changed into his pyjamas and plugged his charger into the phone before hopping into the bed.

The sounds of My immortal being the last thing he heard before drifting off.

AN/ Okay, lovelies, this is the first chapter on my Sherlock and Fortysomething. You don't have to have watched forysomething to read it, though I highly recommend it. If you love Benedict Cumberbatch. Review means faster updates and I LOVE YOU ALL. XxH


End file.
